Kiss and make up
by destielmakesmesmile
Summary: Just a short one shot about a Destiel kiss. Set at the end of season 8 Thanks :-)


**This is my first ever fanfic, so go easy! Please give suggestions and comments, but no hate please. Thanks :-)**

 **Kiss and make up**

The bunker was eerily quiet. The only sound was Sam, tapping away on his trusty laptop. Dean was sat on the other side of the table, nursing a beer with a deep frown on his face. The atmosphere was relaxed, and yet it was clear that something was going on in Dean's head. Luckily, Sammy knew better than to just ask Dean outright. Besides, he had a very good idea of what (or who) it was that was troubling Dean- around 5'11", messy black hair and soul-piercing blue eyes…

With all this going on in his head, Sam barely noticed the muted rustling of feathers as Cas appeared in the room. Dean was still just sat there, staring at a scratch on the table. "Dean?" Cas asked, sounding unsure of himself. Nothing. Unable to stand the look of utter torment on the angels face, Sam broke the silence. "So Cas, are you going to stay here at the bunker now? You're welcome to…" Cas turned his miserable expression on the younger Winchester. "Thank you Sam- it would be nice to have a place to…" He paused, glancing around the spacious room, "to stay." The words had barely left Cas' mouth when Dean shot out of his seat and practically sprinted towards the kitchen. Sam began to rise from his seat but was stopped by Cas' hand on his shoulder. "Let me," he said, "It is me who has upset him."

In the kitchen, Dean was leaning against the counter staring at the now-empty bottle in his hand. What seemed like years passed until Dean finally broke the silence. "Why did you do it Cas? After everything we have been through to-together?" Dean hated himself for letting his voice crack on that last syllable. "Dean I thought we had already spoken about this- I told you that Naiomi was controlling me, you know how sorry I am." Cas was looking down as if he was almost ashamed, though he had no reason to be. Dean looked confused: "Cas that's not why I'm upset. Its because you didn't come to me during it all! I thought we were-are- closer than that. You need to remember that im always here for you! You just say the word and I'd do anything for you Cas!" Now the angel was staring at him with wide eyes and that trademark head tilt. "Why Dean? Im nothing. I failed as an angel, I failed Sam, I failed my family and worst of all I failed you- I don't deserve this." Dean was shocked; was this really what Cas thought of himself? Cas continued, " So I need you to tell me Dean, explain to me why you have never just walked away from it-from me?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU CAS!"

Cas was still for a moment, in shock that the beautiful human could really reciprocate his feelings. Then, he took a shaky step forward so that he was close enough to feel the breath coming from the hunters slightly parted lips. He tentatively raised a hand to Deans face and said, with a shake of his head and a small chuckle,"Well I am glad you feel that way."

"Why?" Breathed the taller man, his heart thumping so fast he was surprised Cas couldn't hear it.

"Because I wasn't sure I would be able to last much longer…" without any warning, Dean grabbed Cas' face with both hands and crashed their lips against each other. They were both desperate for more, gripping each other as tight as possible as if the other was going to fall apart if they didn't. Both Dean felt Cas smile against his lips, and mimicked his actions. It was true, in this moment he was truly happy: just being here with Cas, his angel. Standing in the middle of the small bunker kitchen, both men were at peace.

This was how Sam found them a couple of minutes later when he came to grab a beer from the fridge. They clearly hadn't heard him, so he just left them to it. Besides, it wasn't that unexpected- he knew there was something going on between them. He slowly crept out, smiling to himself. His brother was finally happy.

Cas broke the kiss, gasping for air."So, does this mean you are okay with me staying here?" He asked, placing little kisses up Deans neck and gently nibbling on his ear.

Dean smiled. "Definitley."


End file.
